dancing
by madcrazedmags
Summary: rin and haru end up dancing together in the former's room one night. haru doesn't think he likes any sound better than the sound of his boyfriend's singing - even if he doesn't understand the english lyrics. shameless fluff.


**basically just these stupid lover boys dancing to give me love while rin sings it to haru nothing much**

**rinharu fluff is what i'm meant to write this is my mission in like gosh that's pathetic**

* * *

Neither of them knows how it happened, but they're dancing together, swaying to some English song on Rin's iPod in his room at the Matsuoka household. Rin has an arm around Haruka's waist while the other is clasped with Haru's. The other's hand feels hesitant on his back, but Rin just pulls him closer, grinning down at him as he endearingly tries to hide his smile. The song is slow, and its soothing, acoustic melody makes Haru never want to stop. He jumps slightly as the first verse comes and Rin sings along to it, looking up at his boyfriend. Rin's grin grows a little wider as their eyes meet, and he doesn't stop singing.

Haru doesn't understand the words well, but he doesn't care. Rin's voice is his favorite thing to listen to; he decides this as his boyfriend leans closer to his ear and sings in time with the song a particular line that strikes a heartstring of his – _"Oh, I just want to hold you."_ His voice sounds so hushed and beautiful and melodic and _perfect_.

During the first of many repetitions of the chorus, Haruka makes out a word in the lyrics – love. When he realizes this he blushes darker than he was already. He opts to bury his face into Rin's shoulder to hide it, and his boyfriend's laugh sounds like honey as he tries to keep singing. Then Rin lets go of Haru's hand to join the other on his waist. Haru, not knowing what to do with his own hands, looks up at him, slightly bewildered. Rin smiles, continuing his singing, and guides Haru's hands to rest on his neck. Haruka tinges red again as he realizes their position. A typical high school couple dance.

Rin, immensely enjoying himself, practically howls the next line – "_All I want is the taste that your lips allow."_ With that, instead of singing the next meaningless but catchy _"my, my"_s, he kisses Haruka, singing the next line against his lips huskily, _"Oh, give me love."_

As the second verse starts, he pulls away. Haru shudders when he hears Rin's voice drop down to a low pitch in accordance with the song. Their eyes meet again as Rin's singing, _"I still feel the same,"_ and he looks down at him like he means the words. Problem is, Haru doesn't understand the words too much. Rin knows he doesn't, but that doesn't stop him from gazing down at him like that. He comes to that particular line again, and this time, he howls it. _"Oh, I just want to hold you."_ He leans his forehead against Haru's, pulling him closer, and the freestyle swimmer tightens his hold on Rin's neck. They stay like that for the whole chorus, Rin never missing a word as his eyes flicker between Haruka's and his lips. The chorus becomes a desperate bridging instrumental, and Rin sweetly presses his lips to Haru's for a brief second before adjusting their position again.

Rin chooses to ignore the minor vocals of the instrumental; instead, he focuses entirely on Haru and his tiny crooked smile. They're back in the original position now, and Haruka buries his face in Rin's shoulder once again. He raises his hand from Haru's back to his head, gently ruffling his hair with a small smile of his own – the kind of smile he sees lovesick idiots wear (not that he cares, anyway). Haru hides his face for the rest of the song, enjoying the vibrations of Rin's voice as he resumes singing. He only looks up a few seconds after the last line – _"Oh, give me love."_ – and his eyes look pouty.

Rin laughs at this, naturally, and tilts the other's chin up to kiss him again. Haru hums, content, but he almost whines when his boyfriend pulls away again.

"You wanna do another song?" he asks with a small smirk, caressing his boyfriend's raven hair.

The other averts his eyes as he mumbles, "Sure."

They end up dancing the night away, and as they're falling asleep when they're in bed, Haruka makes a mental note to ask Rin what the lyrics to the first song mean.

* * *

**fuck u two ur ruining my life goodbye**

**coughs; reviews would motivate me to keep up with these drabbles**


End file.
